


Deceitber day 2

by analogical_trash



Series: deceitber [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: Day 2 reacting to snow
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561216
Kudos: 28





	Deceitber day 2

Deceit woke up and could barely move; it was so fucking cold. He felt around ‘til he found his heating blanket remote and turned it up all the way. It took a few minutes, but soon he was warm. After an hour laying there heating up, his need to eat got him out of bed. Not wanting to get out of his warm snake onesie, he just wrapped himself his warmest blanket. Opening his door he froze, the first thing he noticed there was a wave of cold. Then he saw why there was snow on the ground- SNOW. WHAT THE HELL? Just then, Remus ran past laughing, with Roman following suit.  
When Virgil walked past laughing, Dee stopped him, “Virgil, what’s with the snow?”

“Hahaha Oh- hahaha this- Hahaha Roman did it,” he got out between giggles and ran off. Great, who knows how long this will be here for. Deceit sighed, closing the door and went into his closet to pull out his warmest clothes. Sadly he didn’t have snow boots, so rain boots had to do. He walked out wearing three pairs of pants and a fuzzy jacket. He looked stupid, but at least he was somewhat warm. He walked into the kitchen Logan was even more bumbled up than him, drinking what Dee had to guess was coffee. 

“Hey Deceit,” Logan said, not looking up from his paper.

“How you know it was me?”

“You drag your feet the others don’t”

“Huh...” 

Logan looked up, “You okay there?”

“Yeah, it just so flipping cold.”

“Ah... you don’t have snow clothes?”

“No, never needed them.”

“Oh, well I have some extra, do you want some?”

“Yesss please.” Logan got up and Deceit followed him to his room, sitting on the bed as Logan pulled out a blue snow coat, snow shoes, and snow pants. He handed them to Dee, who blushed at the prospect of wearing his crush’s clothes.

“I’ll be right outside if you need any help,” and with that Logan left the room. Dee quickly changed, not wanting to be exposed to the cold air for longer than he had to. He smiled, it was a lot warmer and he could feel his face getting red. Wearing what was logan’s made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He opened the door, and Logan looked him over. 

“You look good Deceit, though your face is red- you must still be cold...” before Deceit could say anything logan took off his hat and put it on Dee. Then his scarf, which wrapped it around Deceit. Dee froze, he was just so close. After the scarf was on, Logan looked up and seemed to realize how close they were.  
Logan took a step back, “Sorry-“ His face was getting red too, and Dee didn’t think it was because of the cold. He took a step closer to Logan. 

“Stop me if I’m reading this wrong,” He took another step closer, inches away from Logan now. He paused, then closed the gap to kiss him. Logan takes a second but kisses back- WAMP  
COLD was all Deceit could think. He and Logan pulled apart to see Remus laughing next to them. Roman, looking like he’d seen a ghost next to him, started to book it the other way. 

“I’m going to kill him-” Deceit started running after Roman.


End file.
